I Don't Believe!
by Reaper.death
Summary: "I don't believe in ghosts." "But you can see them." "...yes, I can." "And you've been attacked by a Hollow once, how can you not believe in them?" "I don't believe in ghosts, they are not real. And I don't believe in orange-haired Soul Reapers such as yourself." "Sheesh, when will you believe that this situation is real?" "I don't know. I believe never."


**A/N**: Oh, haaiii! Look! I wrote a new story! I promised Tailsdoll123 and ILUVNCIS123 this story, sooooo~

**Let's get on with it!**

**I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

**Dedicated to Tailsdoll123 and ILUVNCIS123, don't worry guys! Your OC's will be introduced next chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter One~I don't believe in ghosts._

**XX(Sonya POV)XX**

Stop whatever you are doing and pay attention to what I say. Now…pretend you're like me, and you were forced to enter an international art competition where first place was the choice of prize money or a scholarship to learn in Japan, sponsored by the ISE (International Student Exchange). When you enter your best painting and won, you specifically tell your caretaker, Mr. Browne, that you needed the money so that you could send it to your only family member, your brother. But guess what he does?

Take a guess. There are no wrong answers. …well, except one of them is wrong. But that's not the point!

Have you taken the guess?

…

Japan Airlines, scheduled to leave the American Airlines Airport at 10:35 in the morning, was full. Half of the people on the airplane were students in the ISE, chatting excitedly about being given the chance to go to Japan and learn all about their culture and history. I could only sigh, seeing that the scholarship was tied to the ISE program.

I was sitting in seat 10A, with the tray table down that had a drawing pad laying abandoned on it, had my seat in the upright position, and a leather satchel bag tucked under the seat in front of me. My violin case was in the compartment above me.

My seat belt was tightly bucked, and to my luck, I had the window seat. Staring out the window, I sighed and resumed my sketching with a graphic pencil my brother had given me before I got on the plane. Soon, after the stewardess had finished giving the safety instructions (to which I had dozed off), I felt the plane move, its wheels bumping slowly before taking off.

I found myself dozing off, looking through the small window, feeling strangely at peace—

Suddenly, the captain's Japanese voice crackled over the loudspeakers. "_This is your captain speaking, and…I don't feel that life is worth living anymore._" Everyone's eyes bulged out as the captain began crying hysterically. "_Oh god…my wife left me, my children hate my guts, and my father just revealed he had a second family!_"

I blinked as everyone began to murmur. Did he just…say that he doesn't feel that life was worth living anymore?

Seriously!?

"_I don't wanna live anymore, and I'm taking you all with me—_" That's when banging and the sound of grunting, screams of bloody murder, and struggling filled the intercom and then a high pitch wail. Then, a different voice filled the loudspeakers.

"_This is your co-captain speaking. Dismiss what the captain was saying, and enjoy the rest of the flight._" We all sighed in relief until he added, "_Now…what does this button do?_"

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Oh dear Lord!

"_Just kidding~ But seriously, my peeps, we're going to stop at the illustrious United Kingdom to get this man some help. Please bear with us with this transaction. The next flight will be free of charge._"

I slumped in my seat, blue depressed lines hanging over my head. That's it, I've decided. I hate international flights. And I will hurt, both physically and mentally, Mr. Browne. Or at least my brother will before I get to him.

End of discussion.

"I can't wait to get to Japan…"

* * *

It was probably around six or six thirty at night in Japan, and I was watching the police escort the captain out of the airport, him staggering and screaming. I had my suitcase, satchel, and violin case with me as I watched, along with the crowd, of the hysterical man crying as he gave the police a hard time putting him into the police car.

"WHY, OH WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO MEEEE?! I DIDN'T DESERVE THIS, KAMI! WHHHHYYYYY!?"

…this is one way to be introduced to Japan.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you by chance Sonya Cornejo?" Turning around, I met with eye contact with a man around mid-thirties having brown eyes and brown hair wearing a plain suit.

"Y-Yes."

"I'm Narumi, a good friend to Jacob Browne, and was told to take you to Karakura Town, located near Yokohama," The man said as he took the suitcase from my tired hand, though I protested. He soon ushered me down the sidewalk, weaving our way through the thick crowds of Japanese citizens, and to the parking lot building. It took around ten minutes to reach a black shiny car, and I found myself sitting in the passenger's seat. Narumi was in the driver's seat, already driving.

I think I'm being kidnapped. I don't even know the man, or even if Mr. Browne HAS any friends. Sorry, sorry, that was a little too harsh, huh?

"Karakura Town isn't too far from here."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!...only one hour away."

Adults are just so…_UGH_!

* * *

I was fuming, totally not in the mood. It took one hour of an awkward drive with Narumi, who decided to please me with singing some American songs, all the while trying to make me join in, to which I remember that Mr. Browne said not to waste my singing on trivial matters. So I ended up listening to him.

He was terrible. My ears…

Then! He dropped me off at the bus station, where Karakura Town was only five minutes away, and gave me a map of where the house Mr. Browne rented should be.

Key word. _Should._

Heaving a sigh, I walk down the sidewalk of the dark neighborhood, feeling exhausted and sleepy. There were two story houses, with little alleys in between, and the streets were empty. That was both good and bad. Good, for that I won't have to worry about people staring at me and asking if I was a foreigner. Bad, for that a mugger could come out and steal my violin. It's precious to me.

"Honestly, I wish I didn't enter that contest…" I muttered, my feet growing heavier with each step. I blinked, my eyelids also growing heavy. Hm? That's strange? I'm not that tired am I? "Hah…hanh…" Slouching, I took in slow, deep breaths, trying to shake away the sluggishness. Deciding to ignore it, I continued walking a quicker pace as best as I could.

_SNAP!_

My whole body shook like an earthquake, my mind spinning, my heart beating, and my breathing stop. What the…? My knees started shaking, like lemon Jell-O, and I couldn't take one more step. Why am I afraid? Was it the dark? Am I afraid of the dark again? Yeah…that must be it. That must be it—

~BOOM~

A two story house, with the sign of Kurosaki Clinic, suddenly had the front explode, the wall crumbling into piece. Forming an 'x' with my arms, I step back, the debris flying towards me. Wh-What just happened? Lowering my hands, I could see a large hole in the building, revealing a torn up kitchen inside. There was a man, dressed in a funky fashion under a doctor's coat, but he was unconscious on the floor, his back bleeding.

I opened my mouth, wanting to scream, but nothing came out, instead, I could feel something…_powerful_ and _frightening_ behind me. Hovering its large shadow over me.

"**Smells…so good. So much…spiritual energy…!**" Without thinking, I craned my head up, only to actually scream from the sight. It was a large creature, with bold linings decorating its white mass, a big white mask with a creepy smile flashing its teeth and big white eyes bordered with black. There was a big hole in its chest, as if something was removed. Taken away.

Lost forever.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shrieked, stepping back from the monster. What was that?! Before I could scream again, I noticed something in the monster's large hands, a little girl with short blonde hair, bloodied and injured. My hand dropped my suitcase and flew up to my mouth, trying hiding my horror and shock.

"**You smell nice, girl. So much energy. Just as much as the energy I've sensed…here…**" It said as its other free hand reached out for me. My eyes widened to the point it must have been painful, but it wasn't as painful as the headache I was getting. This monster…

It looks like… Like those monsters back th—

"YUZUUUU!"

Turning around, I saw a boy running out of the house, through the hole, holding a baseball bat. He wore a gray uniform and had orange spiky hair and brown eyes. An angry scowl split his face as he dashed towards our direction. What was he doing? He's going to get killed, along with me and this girl!

"S-STAY BACK-!" I cringed, feeling the migraine hit my head like a hammer. Why… Why does it hurt so much?! My knees buckled as I ducked my head down, holding it. "AAUUGH! IT HURTS!" My head pounding, I struggled to look up, only to see the boy get tossed back by the monster, hitting the concrete street.

Dammit, why is this happening? That thing… It's a ghost of some sort, isn't it?! I froze in place as I felt a force of air flow past me quickly from behind. It…it's behind me.

"**You smell so nice…so nice… So delicious!**" Craning my head up, I watch as it brought its free hand, balled up into a fist, down, planning to crush me under the enormous force. It came closer and closer, and I could feel my life flying past. Why… Just when I came to Japan…

A girl with black hair dressed in a black loose kimono like clothing flew in; slicing both the monsters wrist with grace and skill, and a flow of red crimson blood flew out. "**GRAARRRR!**" It shrieked as it let loose of the little girl as the injured arms flew up in the air.

Moving my feet, I reached my hands out and jumped, catching her in my arms. She was unconscious, her head bleeding. Ignoring my unbearable migraine, I patted her face to try and wake her. "Hey…hey! Are you okay? Wake up!"

No use. She was out, but not dead. Thank the Lord.

Grabbing the suitcase that I had abandoned on the ground, I ran over to the boy, crouching next to him. "Hey, sir! Wake up! I have your sister!" My breathe hitched in my throat as he trembled and lifted himself from the ground, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. He immediately flew at me, and I let out a small scream. He cradled the little girl's face, shaking lightly.

"Yuzu! You okay?!" I sighed heavily, unable to process anything before that girl from before landed in front of us, her back towards us.

"Stay calm, boy! The Hollow has not eaten any of your family's souls yet!" The girl barked with authority, and I froze. That's what those monsters are called? Hollows?!

"It hasn't?" The boy questioned as he let go of Yuzu's head, allowing me (a complete stranger) to look after her. …what a great brother.

The girl nodded, readying her sword. "Not even the soul of your father, who lies on the floor!" Soul? Hollows eat souls? I watched the girl walk forward towards where the Hollow was standing.

Cradling Yuzu close, I gulped, not understanding the situation anymore. I lost it. Nothing made sense. Who was that girl? Who is this boy? Why are we being attacked? "Wait! You mean Hollows attack people to eat their souls!?" I asked as the boy stood up.

"So why'd that thing attack my family…?!"

The girl didn't look back at us as we stood up, me still carrying the light girl, "Hollows are drawn to high level of spirit energy… But they also attack opportunistically." I drowned everything out as I fell back down, my legs finally giving out. Hugging Yuzu tightly, afraid that if I let go she'll get taken by the Hollow, I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

No.

I don't believe in this sort of thing! They're just fantasy! Illusions! There is no proof of ghosts existing!

A force hit me, and I flew back, my head smashing against the pavement, and let out a gasp of pain. What… Hugging even tighter, I slowly sat up; blood trickling down my head as I quickly checked the girl for more injuries. No, she didn't get hurt.

Glancing over to the boy and girl, my eyes widened, haziness taking over. The girl was injured, possibly when I was out of it, and…her katana was pointed at the boy, as if inviting him to touch it. What were they doing?

Why?

No more…

"I…Ichigo…" My head snapped down, seeing Yuzu speak in her sleep. She was writhing slightly, as if having a bad dream. The boy, Ichigo, had turned to look at us, his eyes studying his little sister. Then, me.

Why me?

"Don't come… Danger… …run…Ichigo…" She sobbed quietly, tears forming in her closed eyelids. I placed a hand on her eyes, wiping them away gently. Ichigo, the boy with orange hair, stared at us, eyes full of fear, anger, sorrow. None of us, in a sense, wanted this to happen.

Turning away, he reached out and grabbed ahold of the sword, pulling the tip up to his chest. "Gimme the sword, Soul Reaper! We'll try your plan!"

What plan?

The girl smiled slightly, though still bloody, "Not 'Soul Reaper'. I am Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo nodded, smiling as well. "Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet'cha." They then steadied the sword above his heart, and my eyes widened. No! "Let's pray this won't be our last meeting."

"**GROOOOOOWL!**" The Hollow ran forward, gaining speed as he stampede to give us our ending. Holy crap… We're gonna die. I don't want to die—

A white light flashed, blinding both me and the Hollow, who shrieked, but lunged at us. I closed my eyes, seeing that they were burning from the light. I'm so tired…

~HACK~

My eyes snapped open, seeing that the light had faded and both the arms of the Hollow had been sliced clean. Ichigo, now wearing the same black cloak, stood there tall and proud, holding a long sword, glaring intenstly at the Hollow. The Hollow staggered, before opening its mouth to try and crush Ichigo with his jaws when the new Soul Reaper simply, without fear, brought his sword down and sliced the monster's head in half clean.

The monster shuttered and disappeared, as I let out a sigh. My migraine was gone. I glanced at the girl, and saw that she was wearing a white thin yukata, not the black clothes she wore.

That's it.

Forget this.

Pulling out a handkerchief, a white one, I folded it horizontally and set the girl down, resting her head down on the handkerchief makeshift pillow and stood up. I grabbed my suitcase and repositioned my satchel and violin case before running off into the street. I'll be damned if they chased after me.

"This never happened!"

* * *

~~ (To be Continued) ~~

**A/N:** I kind of rushed, seeing that I had so much to do the past week. But no worries! I'll work better on the next chapter. I'll introduce two new characters the second chapter.

So all I ask is for you to review!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Please review!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Good job" or "Lame" is acceptable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's right down below~ Here, follow my finger.

**\/**


End file.
